matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Terror Machine
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (20 rps)|capacity = 500 (max 1500)|mobility = *90 *20 (weight) *45 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Terror Machine is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a seven-barreled Gatling gun with the heavy stock, reflex and iron sights, and the magazine box full of high explosive ammo. Strategy It deals godly damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, low mobility and fairly high accuracy. Tips *Don't solely aim on the head, since it does NOT have headshot multiplier. *Do not worry about its inaccuracy, since the area damage can easily make up for it. *Cluster them with Singular Grenade and fire the barrage. *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very unforgiving weapon. *In game modes where points determine wins it is recommended not to crutch on this as you gain fewer points than having a weapon that can headshot. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Champion Armor in one go. **This is also true for Block Crash. *This weapon has a Cluster Bomb effect, so when the main rocket explodes, it will split into several bombs that resemble that of the Toy Bomber. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *This does extremely huge damage, so use it to weaken enemies or kill damaged ones. *Since this weapon has area damage, aim at an opponent's feet. *Do not ever try rocket jumping with this weapon. At higher (or maximum) levela, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Just as the name suggests, it can be terrifying in most ranges if mastered or used correctly. *Since it has a fast fire rate, you can effortlessly score more than 10 kill streaks before you can even get killed or suicide. *It can easily eliminate snipers due to its instant travel time. *Use the 4X scope for its long-distance use. Counters *As frightening as the area damage may seem, most of it is horizontal, staying airborne as much as possible will limit the window of getting one-shot. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *High mobility weapons could be used to escape these users. *The Jetpack and Rocket Jump allows you to easily escape from its blast. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since the large area damage and automatic firing skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *If all counter strategies failed, give him/her taste his/her own medicine. *Be aware that if you happen to be hit by its explosion, this will one-shot you. It is advised to not go too close or even engage these users on medium to close ranges, due to It's high damage and large area of effect. *This weapon has a very big area damage and the blast could easily hit you when hit near or around you. So if you see a user with this weapon, instantly move to evade their blasts, engaging while strafing will prove effective against them. Due to the lag factor, moving instantly is key to not getting hit, because of PG3D's servers tendency to lag out and player positions being different on different user's screens. Trivia *It is based on the Gatling gun, but with 7 barrels. *It is vaguely modeled from the Gatling Gun from the Wolfenstein 3D for MS-DOS. *This is one of the explosive miniguns in the game. *In real life, the reflex sights does not zoom, but in the game, it has a 4X zoom in that case. That same explanation is present for Firestorm. *The explosion symbol on the ammo box signifies that this weapon is explosive. *The side grip should be added for convenience purposes. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Miniguns Category:Mythical